(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch having the function of a bearing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There has been known and widely used a one-way clutch of the type in which rollers are disposed respectively in a plurality of wedge-like spaces defined between an outer ring provided with clutch slopes on its inner peripheral surface and the cylindrical outer peripheral surface of a shaft or inner ring, said rollers being lightly pressed against the wedge surfaces by spring members, the arrangement being such that when the shaft or inner ring and the outer ring are relatively rotated in a certain direction, the rollers are forced into operative engagement with the wedge surfaces by frictional force to perform the function of a clutch and that when they are relatively rotated in the opposite direction, they can be freely rotated.
Generally, the one-way clutch of the type described above cannot support radial loads by itself. In order to perform the function of a bearing, it is usual practice to use a needle roller bearing with the one-way clutch or incorporate a needle roller bearing integrally into the outer ring of the clutch. As for the spring members for circumferentially pressing the rollers against the wedge surfaces, various types have been used but they have merits and demerits.